Michael Darby
President Michael Darby (born January 17, 2001) is the incumbent President of the United States. Born in Atlanta, Georgia, Darby moved around the United States and internationally until eventually settling in Los Angeles, California at the age of 15. After graduating high school, Darby attended Harvard Law School, where he gained a degree in criminal law. After graduation, Darby returned to Los Angeles and began his tenure in the legal sector. Then, shortly before the election of President Paul Wolfe (L-), he ran for and won the Los Angeles seat in the State Assembly after deciding to embark on a career in politics. Thrilled, he entered the legislature ready to work and make the State a better place. In his work, he was able to strike up a long lasting friendship and mentor relationship with then-Governor and fellow Democrat Mihir Pandya (D-CA). After the resignation of Mihir Pandya to accept the Vice Presidency in the Avitus Administration following President Wolfe's impeachment, the state was left to Lieutenant Governor Blythe (L-TN), who preceded to shun Darby from the Legislature. Darby then went into political exile for a while, withdrawing to take the route of being an activist for human rights and equality. In the 2036 Democratic Primaries, Darby was an avid supporter and surrogate speaker for Mihir Pandya. Pandya, already having been the Democratic nominee twice, was losing to Former Vice President Mason Trent in the primaries until Trent announced his defection to the Republican Party. Pandya then swept up Trent's votes and won the Democratic Nomination, then nominating Darby to be his Vice President. The Pandya/Darby ticket lost in 2036, obliterated by Republican Governor William Rose of Florida. After Pandya's post-election cease from the political scene, along with many Democrats devoted to him, President Rose offered an olive branch to Mr. Darby: the opportunity to be a Supreme Court Justice. Darby accepted, and went on to become a hardy opposing, progressive voice in an almost wholly conservative Supreme Court. In 2038, Darby officially announced that he was running for President of the United States on the Democratic Ticket and to be California's Senator in that year's special election. His Primary campaign was, like his mentor's, in second place to someone. Mason Li, DNC Chair and Representative from Virginia, was leading in endorsements and states up to the Primary, but Darby's campaign was boosted when Li dropped and publicly endorsed the campaign. Li and Darby struck up a long lasting friendship, some saying that Li had usurped Pandya's mentor position. Darby won the Democratic Nomination after the dropping out of every other contender, Selina Meyer (D-MA), Mateus Landov (D-MA), Alexis Martinez (D-TX), and John Held (D-IL). He then went on to face fellow Senator TCP (R-WI) in the General, and was expected to lose after a major scandal broke the morning of the election. In the end, Darby came out on top, and was threatened with impeachment the next morning. He worked through that and was made the first official Elected Democratic President in TPON. Darby's first term was spent in heated opposition with a Republican Congress, the Senate blocking many of his nominations and treaties. He was impeached several times by the Republicans, looking to oust the Far-Left Socialist from power, but to no avail. Darby remained President for the whole of his term. In 2043, as his old friend Former Senator and then Governor Sean Jenkins (D-PA) began his campaign for the Democratic Nomination, Darby announced that he would be running for reelection. Beginning behind, as his opponents had built up steam whilst he neglected the Primary atmosphere, he made the push and caught up in the Primary. After Iowa, Jenkins announced that he would be dropping from the Primary race (though heavily winning) for personal reasons, and that he would endorse President Darby. Darby continued the Primary, eventually winning the needed amount of delegates to be made the Presumptive Nominee. In 2044 Darby was declared the first man to be renominated for the Presidency. Darby had won the Primary, but he had quite a fight coming up in the General. The Republican side had had a massive Primary battle, culminating in the victory of Harry Reese (R-TX). Reese was a brutal opponent, but one with a losing streak. Reese had run for President 3 times before on the Republican ticket and lost out. Darby knew that it would be a challenge to unite the Left and pull in some of the Right to win the election, but he also knew it was something he could do. When the time came, Darby campaigned tirelessly for the Presidency. Darby called for Primetime Debates to be held between himself and his opponent, but Reese constantly refused. Reese stayed out of the limelight, threatened members of his own party, and alienated most of the populous by nominating the establishment politician Alexander Franklin (R-NV) as his running mate. Enough of the Republicans disliked him or lost confidence in him due to his lack of public appearances that Darby gained a large bit of support over Reese. When it came time for the election, Darby was ready. The election began, and when all was said and done Darby lead by 20 points in the TPON vote. Then, out of nowhere, Reese's Super PACs began fielding ads to fenangle more voters for the Republicans. Suddenly, the vote count went up 150%. Darby was prepared though. Knowing Reese had used dirty tactics in the past, he sprang into actions with his own Super PACs. By the end of it all, Darby squeezed out by 2 votes in 132-130-49 (Brandi Morecraft, widow of Darby's Vice President Brandon Morecraft ran on the Libertarian ticket). The Electorate called for a runoff, and in the Runoff Darby pulled ahead hugely. He became the First President in TPON History to win a Second Term.